1. Field of invention
This invention relates to, but not limited to, the field of cosmetology, and hair coloring, It is a device for applying a plurality hair color formulas to human hair, simultaneously
2. Background of the invention
Many devices have been developed to apply or section hair for color application. However, none have been able to apply more than one color at one time. Normally color is applied one formula at a time, to one section of hair. During my career as a cosmetologist, there have been many times I have had to do three or four complete color applications in order to achieve the desired effect. This invention fills a need that currently goes unheeded. This is an easy convenient way to achieve a multi-dimensional hair color in one application.